degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emily and elena/Emillieandelenapart8
Clare knocked on the passenger window of Morty. She looked at Eli as he just sat there with his music playing extra loud. Clare- Let me in!! After awhile he opened the door. He lowered the music. Eli- What do you want? He looked away. Clare- What do you mean "What do i want" Why did you say your moving out of the house. Eli looked at her. Eli- Because, i just can. I feel like a loser. Everyone thinks im some sort of charity case. I just, wanna be on my own. I mean, Clare you have done so much for me. But i need to be independent. Eli turned back to the window watching everyone talking, eating laughing. Clare- So why didn't you say that. Im not gonna be mad. She smiles and he turns and kisses her on the lips. Eli- You're awsome. Clare- Yea. Well lets get back to the table. They leave the hearse and head to the table where eveyone is looking at them. Adam- So, You're moving out? Eli- Yep. But i need a job. Drew out of nowhere says- Are you good with cars? My uncle needs a car repair guy. I can talk to him for you? Eli- That would be really awsome. Thank you. Drew smiles and turns to continue making out with Ali. Before they know it the bell rings and they're in English class. Mrs. Dawes turns to Eli that still has a little bruise above his nose. Mrs. Dawes whispered- I heard what happened, you can lay your head down for today. She Smiles. At first, Eli was gonna curse the teacher out but instead, he just nods and lays his head down as Mrs. Dawes continues her lesson. He hears Adam say- Lucky. Eli chuckles and closes his eyes. Mrs. Dawes lesson lasts a long hour before the bell rings. Eli rubs his eyes and heads out the door draging his bookbag forgetting he left it open. Asprin and advil spill all over Degrassi's Floor. Clare rushes to help him but it's to late. Chantay has already taken a picture of the drugs on the floor. Nobody else seems to care so they just carry on with their day. After school Clare and Eli hopped into Morty. Clare- Eli, i dont wanna go home. She took a breath, Eli looked confused. Eli- So, where do you wanna go?? Clare- Anywhere, it dosen't matter, i least im with you. She smiles and kisses him. Eli was suprised because Clare NEVER kissed him first so he just drove to a nearby park. They layed down on the grass and looked up at the blue sky. They talked and talked for hours, like if the world around them froze and it was just them two. After about 4 hours Clare's phone rings. '' Clare- Hello? Mrs Edwards- Clare, Honey, Why arent you home yet, is Eli okay? Clare- Mom, he-- Mrs. Edwards- I knew i shouldn't have let him go today. Now he's in pain. Clare- Mom! Mom! Eli's fine, We just kinda-- Mrs. Edwards- Kinda what? Dont you lie to me. Clare sighned- We are at the park, Okay? We are on our way anyway. ''She hanged up the phone. Clare- We gotta get home. She started to get up but Eli pulled her back down and kissed her lips, slowly and romanticly. Something different but nice. Clare lost her breath but she didnt care. When he pulled back, she grabbed his neck and pulled him back into her lips. After a couple of minutes of not breathing they finally separated. They both had big smiles on their faces. Eli- Well, We better head back. When they got home, it was a quite, as usual. They found a note on the counter, Clare read out loud. Clare- " We're out, Dinner's in the microwave, we wont be late so dont fool around. We trust you guys. Love, Mr. Edwards." Eli opened the microwave door. Eli- Mmm, Chicken. He smiled and served him and Clare a plate. They ate in silence but they were talking with there eyes. They smiled and grunted occasinally. Eli gets up. Clare drops her fork.. Clare- Where are you going? Eli- Bathroom, wanna come? Clare- Hhaha so funny. She rolled her eyes as he laughed and closes the bathroom door. Clare went up to her room and went online. Eli creeps into her room sliently. He stands behind her and with the calm voice says. Eli- Whatcha Doin? Clare jumps and looks back and smiles. Clare- Nothing, As she types D-E-G-R-A-S-S-I-A-N-T-I-G-R-AP-E-V-I-N-E(DOT)C-O-M Eli starts to kiss her on the neck, she dosen't seem to mind. Clare- Omg!!! Eli- What!! He looks at the Computer screen and see's his face on the main page. Clare- It's the picture Chantay took when you when your pills spilled out of your bag. Eli points to the caption and reads- Yep, you heared it right, Clare's new hubby Eli is doing some drugs. As you can see from the picture above, he's tryin to stuff them all in bag. Seems like Clare is in on it to. So we've got junkies in our school. Eli Sits on Clares bed. HIs face turned cherry red. He took a breath when he heard a knock on the door. Clare looked at him and ran to the door she opened it slowly to a familiar face. Clare- What do you want?? Category:Blog posts